Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
|released = November 10, 2009 |genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, online multiplayer, two-person co-op |ratings = |platforms = PC, Xbox 360, Playstation 3 |media = DVD-ROM, Blu-Ray Disc |requirements = |input = Gamepad, keyboard and mouse }} Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, initially known as Call of Duty 6, the sequel to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, is an in-development game by Infinity Ward which is set to released on November 10, 2009. It was officially announced by Activision Blizzard on December 3, 2008.Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 confirmed On twitter.infinityward.com, gamers can enter their ideas for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Gamers can also vote on the ideas already added to the page. Infinity Ward may add the most popular ideas into the game. Gameplay No co-operative play will be included in the campaign of Modern Warfare 2, unlike the previous installment. In the Game Informer article, Infinity Ward stated that co-op campaign detracted greatly from the cinematic effect of the game no matter how they tried to implement it. However, a new mode of gameplay, called Special Forces mode, will include co-operative play. Special Forces mode will include several fast-paced action missions similar to Mile High Club which will be of much higher difficulty than normal campaign missions and will not be related to the main storyline. It has also been stated that NPCs will carry customized weaponry, similar to multiplayer. A number of combinations were seen in the '09 E3 Demo, including AK-47s with ACOG Scope and FAMAS with Red Dot Sight. In addition, different melee stances will be introduced, for example holding a pistol with the combat knife out, supposedly allowing for faster knife stabs/slashes. In at least one mission, enemy soldiers will be amongst non-combatant civilians, forcing the player to discern between civilians and hostile soldiers. It also appears that torture and hostage situations will be a part of the gameplay as well, differing from Modern Warfare 1 where torture was not seen in detail. Plot Russia is in political turmoil once again. Vladimir Makarov, a brutal leader and former associate of Imran Zakhaev, has set in motion a series of events that will threaten global security. After a series of vicious terrorist attacks, the situation is deemed dangerous enough for Task Force 141, led by Captain Soap MacTavish, to be deployed to Russia and Kazakhstan. There, the force must fight its way through near white-out conditions to infiltrate a secret military base hidden in the mountains. After detonating a large volume of explosives, the team loses the pursuit on snowmobiles. Task Force 141 is later deployed to Rio De Janeiro to capture an arms dealer linked to the plot by ballistics data, eventually being led to the barren lands of Afghanistan. But the intel Task Force 141 is receiving is likely inaccurate, as even they do not understand the danger of Makarov's sinister plot. Title Due to the commercial success of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Infinity Ward thought that the modern setting had entered unto a "world of its own," they then dropped the prefix from the title.Modern Warfare 2 not to be "Call of Duty" branded Activision was getting 'bored' of the series, and so ran with the idea. It was later found from surveys, that there was a 40% drop in awareness that it was still in the Call of Duty series. At E3 the customer intent to buy the game dropped significantly. From this reaction, on July 8 Activision chose to bring the Call of Duty prefix back, so as to prevent confusion with the customers. Weapon List 's community manager) showing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's semi-final box art.]] This is a list of all weapons that have been identified in official media for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Assault Rifles *AK-47 *ACR *FAMAS *F2000 *G3 *M4 *M16 (or some other AR-15 variant with a solid stock) *AUG HBAR *L85A2 (highly probable, shown incorrectly as pick up image for AUG) *TAR-21 *SCAR-H (definite, seen in a kill log(on the left) at 0:51 in the new MP video) *FAL (definite, seen as a pick up option in the new multiplayer video) Sub Machine Guns *UMP *MP5k RIS *TDI Vector *P90 Light Machine Guns *M249 SAW (Possibly M240B) *M60 (seen in flashback to CoD4 during trailer, highly probable) *MG4 (highly probable, seen in art book) *RPD (definite) *M240 (definite, used in AC-130 video) Shotguns *Striker *M1014 (highly probable, incorrectly shown as pick-up icon for SPAS-12) *Remington 870 *SPAS-12 *Winchester 1887 *AA12 (confirmed in Muliplayer video) Sniper Rifles *Dragunov *Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle *WA2000 Pistols *Desert Eagle *Glock 18c *M1911 *USP .45 *M9 *Springfield XD Grenades *Frag Grenade *Semtex (confirmed in Multiplayer video) *Flashbang Miscellaneous *Knife *Riot Shield *Ice Picks *C4 *Minigun *RPG-7 *AT4 (confirmed in Multiplayer Video) Attachments * Red Dot Sight * EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight * ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *AUG Scope *Sniper Scope * Suppressor * Grenade Launcher *Laser and/or Flashlight * Heartbeat Sensor Trailers Teaser Trailer On March 25, 2009, a few days after GDC 2009 had begun, Infinity Ward launched Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's official media site. At its initial stage, the website only displayed a green wave with nothing else on the page. With days still to come in GDC 2009, gamers expected that site will be slowly be expanded upon. Sure enough, the first official teaser trailer posted later that night. Gameplay Trailer On May 10, a promotional video for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 was unveiled on TNT. Multiple weapons were shown in the video, all of which are listed above, along with weapons shown in the Game Informer article. On May 21, a second promotional video was shown on GTTV. Both of the two videos were pieces of the large trailer that was to be released on May 24, to which an Infinity Ward developer responded, "The extended trailer which launches on ModernWarfare2.com on Sunday will be 5x the amount of content."."Modern Warfare 2 World Premiere Trailer - IS LIVE!" The full length trailer is 2:01 minutes with more gameplay than was previously shown. The trailer's debut was so popular that the official Infinity Ward forums were down for nearly ten minutes, due to the traffic flood. Previews Game Informer Article The June 2009 edition of Game Informer is set to include a 10-page exclusive Modern Warfare 2 article. Scans of the article have been posted online. The article sheds light on numerous aspects of gameplay. Soap MacTavish will be a Captain in the SAS, and on SAS missions the player will be one of his subordinates. There will be no co-op in the Campaign, but there will be a new "Special Forces" mode which will feature missions in the spirit of Mile High Club; these missions will have co-op. Players will be able to customize their loadout in campaign, and presumably in Special Forces. The campaign will be around six to ten hours long. There are also pictures showing weapons, which are all listed above. Other magazines, including PSM3 are also reported to be ready to release details in their June editions. According to PSU.com, "Modern Warfare 2 will include a level in Rio De Janeiro, a level in Siberia, a level on an oil tanker, and a stealth-based oil pipeline level where players will be undersea in scuba gear. Swimming will be a new gameplay mechanic (it might be a bit hard to do an underwater level without swimming, after all). Vehicles such as trucks, tanks, and helicopters will be featured (and presumably controllable). Finally, Ken Lally (Wesker from Resident Evil 5) will be one of the voice actors appearing in the game." http://www.psu.com/New-Modern-Warfare-2-details-emerge--a007169-p0.php E3 2009 Modern Warfare 2 was originally thought not to be present at E3 2009. But when Spike TV released an exclusive look at Activision's E3 booth, Modern Warfare 2 was front and center. It wasn't very long after this stunning first look that GameTrailers.com released their most anticipated games of E3 2009. On the top of GameTrailers' list was Modern Warfare 2, also hinting that a demo might be showcased at E3. On May 29, 1UP.com compiled a syllabus of E3, in which it was confirmed that Modern Warfare 2 would have an in-booth.1UP.com's E3 2009 Syllabus Surprisingly, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 got a gameplay demo debut earlier than expected. It was the second game to be shown during Microsoft's Press Conference on Monday 1 June 2009. Microsoft confirmed that two map packs will be timed exclusives for the Confirmed on Robert Bowling's Twitter. Then the demo started on the level Cliffhanger, in which Captain Soap MacTavish and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson are somewhere in the Tian Shan Mountain range in extremely frigid conditions. The level started off with Soap and the protagonist climbing up the side of a mountain face, but soon found themselves blowing up a fuel depot and escaping from the base on snowmobiles whilst being chased by Hinds. For more information on this level and 3 others by the name of "Slums" and "Desert" check this url(from Dutch gaming magazine called Power Unlimited): http://www.mw2blog.com/power-unlimited-modern-warfare-2-demo-hands-on/ Videos Video:Modern Warfare 2 Teaser Trailer (HD) Video:Modern Warfare 2 Promotional Video Video:Modern Warfare 2 Second Gametrailers Teaser Video:Modern Warfare 2 Worldwide Reveal Trailer (Official HD) Video:Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer AC130 (Official HD) Video:Modern Warfare 2 E3 Gameplay Retail editions and spin-offs The game will be released in three different editions: Regular, Hardened, and Prestige: *'Regular' - Only comes with the game disc and manual in a standard plastic case. It will cost £45/$60. *'Hardened' - Comes with the game disc and the manual, along with an art book, a steel case, and a code to download the original Call of Duty game. It will cost £60/$80. *'Prestige' - Includes all content of the Hardened Edition, as well as fully-functional night vision goggles imprinted with the Modern Warfare 2 logo and a sculpted head stand of "Soap" MacTavish. It will cost £115/$150. Aside from the main console versions, two other Call of Duty games will be released alongside Modern Warfare 2 on November 10, 2009. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized is a Nintendo DS companion narrative game to Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare is a Treyarch-converted Wii port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Trivia in a flashback.]] *What appear to be blood droplets have been added to the gameplay's HUD, so whenever the player is hit by enemy fire, blood will now cover the screen. However, it is possible that this is just due to the fact that Roach is wearing goggles in Cliffhanger. *A new grenade icon is present in the gameplay. It could either be a new weapon or it could just be another symbol for an already familiar grenade (like the flashbang). *Arctic camouflage will make its debut in Modern Warfare 2 as a new type of camo available to the player in the singleplayer campaign (Cliffhanger) and on the online multiplayer (as an obtainable weapon skin). There will also be a "white tiger" camo of sorts. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' is the first Call of Duty sequel that actually refers back to the original game (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). All the other games focused on different battles or events and never related back to the ones before it. *In Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 if you pick up an enemy's weapon it will say the gun's attachment such as "AK-47 with ACOG Scope" or FAMAS Red Dot Sight" * It appears that U.S. Army Rangers will have a part in the game. In the multiplayer video in the bottom left the team symbol is Rangers with a star behind it. References External links * Infinity Ward's community manager's Twitter * Infinity Ward's Twitter * [http://modernwarfare2.infinityward.com/ The official site of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2] * [http://forums.infinityward.com/viewforum.php?f=13 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 forum on Infinity Ward's website] Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2